Blood Of Chucky
by mysterious888
Summary: What if Charles Lee Ray had a daughter before he died. Nope, not Veronica, her name is Madeline Ray. Will she help her father or do what's right? Rated T for the swearing. Parody of Seed Of Chucky. Glen's the Seed Of Chucky, Tiffany's the Bride Of Chucky, but Madeline's the Blood Of Chucky.


**Chapter 1: The Biggest Mistake Of His Life**

_Social Service workers rushed into Charles Lee Ray's dull apartment. Charles stood, with his 4 year old daughter, Madeline, behind him. Madeline had long black, curly hair and her father's piercing blue eyes. She had silvery tears dripping out of her eyes, as Charles raised the gun in his left hand. The people backed away, slowly and steadily. Charles smiled at them before shooting them down as Madeline cried. He turned to her, crouching to her level. His hand on her cheek, Charles kissed his daughter's forehead, sighing_

"_Daddy's gonna protect you, no matter what happens. 'Kay, Princess?"._

_Madeline looked at her father in fear and love "Okay. I love you, Daddy". She hugged her father as he hugged her back. Madeline Martha Ray, the blood of Charles Lee Ray, died shortly after that incident, at the age of 16. In 2000, the incident took place at Lakeshore Highschool, she'd gone to school earlier that morning, her father died 12 years ago on that day, her sweet sixteen, meant to be the best day of a teen's life, not for Madeline, for her, it was the worst day of her life._

_The masked figure held a gun up, smiling as Madeline cried and screamed at him_

"_NO! NO! WE HAD A DEAL! NOBODY, NOBODY BREAK DEALS WITH ME!"._

_He chuckled "And what makes you so special than the other people I've tormented?"._

_A sadistic smile, her father's smile, drew upon her face_

"_I'm the daughter, of Charles Lee Ray". As she was in the assembly hall, everyone gasped as the words left her lips. _

_His eyes widened "What?! How can this be?! He had no children"._

_She had the same smile on her face "I was born 16 years ago today, my mother ran away, leaving daddy dearest a single father. He would kill for me, he promised to protect me, but oh no! He fucking died!"._

_Miss Weissman, her science teacher looked at Madeline in pure shock and confusion. _

_The shooter aimed at Madeline, the gun on her shoulder, he cocked it, pulled the trigger. Bam she's dying._

_He chuckled "Presto, your dead!"._

_Madeline fell to the floor, clutching her wound "My Dad always said Life's a bitch-". No more words came from the lips of Madeline Martha Ray, as she fell asleep. Waking up in hospital, 4 years after._

_Her light blue eyes blinked opening, as she sat up, Madeline let out a large exhale as the doctors and nurses gathered around her, making sure she was alright. After a long while of procedures and question asking, Madeline was watching the news. She turned it up when the reporter said_

"_This just in! A few horror flict, Chucky Goes Psycho is in production and will be in theaters next Halloween The film views the urban legend of Chucky and Tiffany, two dolls supposedly possessed by Serial Killers. The serial killer's names were Charles Lee Ray and Tiffany Valentine, two real killers from the '80's and '90's"._

_A tear dripped from Madeline's eye _

"_Daddy..."._

_The reporter said "The Lakeshore High shooting incident, victim Madeline Ray, the real time daughter of Charles Lee Ray has awoken from her 4 year coma and we will have an interview with her later today". Madeline yelled for the nurse_

"_Nurse!". A friendly nurse came rushing in _

"_What is it, dear. Is everything alright?"._

_Madeline sighed "Everything's great. I was wondering, have I been discharged yet?"._

_The nurse smiled at Madeline "Yes. Your Aunt Carla has just checked you out"._

_Maddie smiled as she took her hospital gown off and put on some regular clothes on. A black hoodie with a white zipper and grey pants and white sneakers. She hopped into the wheelchair and went into the parking lot to see her mysterious Aunt Carla. When she saw her, she gasped. The spitting image of her Dad, almost identical. Maddie smiled as her Aunt helped her into the taxi and they drove to the airport to Carla's home in Los Angeles._

**Chapter 2: Arriving In Tinseltown**

****In Madeline's Perspective****

_As the plane hit the runway, I woke up with Aunt Carla next to me, she sighed, stretching_

"_Oh hey, your awake. Welcome to L.A kid". I smiled as we both got off the plane to grab our luggage, then Aunt Carla bumped into a friend of her's, Don Mancini, the director of Chucky Goes Psycho._

_She called out "Don! Over here!". He walked over to us as the two hugged, Aunt Carla said_

"_That's my niece, Maddie. She's helping me on set with the dolls and all that jazz"._

_That's how I landed my job on set._

_The next day, Aunt Carla and I went to the studio, as I picked the dolls up, taking them back set I sighed_

"_Jesus, these things are creepy. Especially that they're from crime scenes..."._

_I placed them down on the place where they were stored, as I went to leave the room, I saw this redhead doll looking up at me, I stared at him, in shock as we both screamed at each other.  
He sighed "Sorry Miss"._

_I crouched down to his level "It's okay little guy. I'm Madeline, but you can call me Maddie. What's your name?"._

_He sighed "Shitface"._

_I gasped "Who on earth named you that?"._

_He sighed "A mean man!"._

_I sighed "Poor thing. What are you doing in Hollywood, little buddy?"._

_He sighed "I'm looking for my parents, have you seen them?"._

_I sighed "Afraid not. But we'll look for them together". I picked him up and he pointed to the dolls, I gasped as he jumped down and looked at the unconscious doll bodies_

"_Mum? Dad? I've dreamed of this moment all my life!"._

_He sighed "I know this might come as quite the shock, but we can work this out together"._

_He pulled a strange necklace out of his pocket "Look, I still have the necklace you left me. I've always wondered what these words mean. Is it our family motto?"._

_I could tell he was upset by the change of his tone of voice _

"_It's because of the way I look, isn't it. For pits sake, wake up!"._

_He gasped "Huh! Wake up?". He flipped the necklace over and read the words aloud_

"_Ade Du damballa, awake!". The lights flickered as he say the final words, I hid behind a table as the dolls' eyes popped open. I gasped, whispering_

"_Oh my god. The legend was true.."._

_The dolls sat up and had a long conversation, as Shitface turned to me_

"_Maddie! Come meet my parents!". I slowly, but awkwardly stood up, and walked over to Shitface._

_I sat on my knees as the dolls all stared at me, I groaned_

"_Oh come on! Just because I'm human, doesn't mean you have to gawk at me like idiots"._

_Shitface chuckled "That's funny"._

_I sighed at him "Thank you! At least somebody appreciates my comedic talent"._

**Chapter 3: In Jennifer Tilly's Limo**

_Loads had happened but I don't want to explain. I was hired as another assistant to Jennifer Tilly and now sat in the back of her limo with Chucky, Tiffany and Glen. _

_Tiffany looked at me "Something wrong dear?"._

_I sighed "Nothing, just wondering what my mother looks like"._

_Tiffany looked concerned "You don't remember her?"._

_I sighed "She abandoned me, leaving me with my Dad until he died when I was 5"._

_Glen sighed "That's so upsetting". He had tears coming from his eyes, I wiped them_

"_Hey, no tears now. Got it?" I told him._

_Glen chuckled "Alright, Maddie"._

_Tiffany said "Well I'm not getting pregnant again, I'll tell you that much. My mother always told me, once is a blessing twice is a curse!"._

_Chucky muttered "That must explain your sister...". I chuckled, silently._

_Tiffany said "What we need is a surrogate mother. Unless, you want to have the baby", she looked at me, all 3 of them did._

_I raised my arms above my head and said "Don't even look at me. Try Jennifer, also I am in college"._

_Tiffany sighed "Jennifer it is then". Chucky continued to drink some champagne, as they ducked down, Chucky left the empty champagne bottle on the seat, Jennifer sighed_

"_Pass me the champagne, will ya?"._

_I stuttered "It's, uh, empty when I got in here"._

_She sighed "Alright, I'll call Joan"._

_She closed the divider and started making out with her driver, and Tiffany whispered_

"_Oh my god, she's a complete slut!"._

_I sighed "You can't make accusations like that! Maybe they're dating, who the hell knows"._

_Chucky looked at me, I had an accent, from Chicago, he asked "You've an accent, where ya from kid?"._

_I sighed "Born and raised in Chicago, then I moved here with my so-called Aunt Carla"._

_He gasped, and I asked "You alright, Chucky?"._

_He brushed it off "Never mind."._

**Chapter 4: The Insemination**

_It was late in the evening, Jennifer and Redman were making out on the couch, Tiffany was behind them, Glen was asleep upstairs. Chucky was walking down the stairs, with a sperm filled cup, I was looking awkwardly as Jennifer ran screaming, looking at Chucky._

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" he said. Causing Jennifer to scream, and run even more. After seconds, more of Jennifer's scream, she got knocked out, Tiffany muttered _

"_No wonder her career's in trouble". The two dragged Redman and Jennifer up the stairs, I sat away from Jennifer's bed, as Tiffany artificially inseminated Jennifer, she whispered_

"_Motherhood is so beautiful..". Chucky left the room, only to return hours later with Glen, basically the next day._

_**Sorry this chapter was so short, writer's block!**_

**Chapter 5: Betrayal's A Bitch**

_I woke up the next morning to Jennifer screaming. She had a huge belly, like she'd gone from a day to 9 months overnight. I gasped_

"_Oh Jesus!". _

_She cried "I'm so fat!". I sighed _

"_Jennifer, calm down. What you do? Do a whole pregnancy in your sleep?"._

_She sighed, running to the phone to call Joan. Seconds later, she was tied to a bed by Chucky. _

_After that he walked up to me, with a baseball bat. Who knows where he got it, he smiled, as I asked scared "What are you doing?!". He wacked my leg, causing me to bend down in agony, then he knocked me out. As I blacked out, I saw him laughing, when he and Tiffany got me onto the bed, and tied me down. _

_He chuckled "See ya, when ya wake up, Maddie..."._

_I groaned, blacking out "Why-". My words stopped when I blacked out._

**Chapter 6: A Wake Up Call**

_I woke up to Jennifer crying and screaming, as corpses fell out of her closet. I gasped,  
"Oh my god...". I looked at Chucky, as he held half of my torn picture of me and my father, he took something out of his pocket, the other half of the torn photo, slightly damaged. _

_My eyes widened as he said "Hey mads"._

_My jaw hung open, as my eyes widened and I gasped "No, no. It can't be. You can't be my father, he's dead, been dead for 16 years"._

_He chuckled "Kid, you knew I was a voodoo practitioner, I transferred my soul into this plastic prison"._

_I whispered "God help me. You'll know who my Mother is. Who is my mother?"._

_He chuckled "I ain't telling. I had you with your Mom to make sure our family didn't run dry"._

_I glared at him, and he yelled "There is no God!"._

_**Flashback, October 16th 1983.**_

_**A pregnant woman lay on the floor of John Bishop's apartment. Charles Lee Ray crouched beside her, wondering what his child's gender was. She screamed as the cries of the newborn echoed through the apartment.**_

_**John sighed "It's a girl, Chucky. But no ordinary girl, she has powers. Voodoo Powers, extreme ones, she can do high level and all voodoo without the Heart of Damballa".**_

_**She stood up and ran away, as John cleaned the child and cut the umbilical cord, and passed Baby Madeline to Charles. And he sighed**_

"_**Your my blood".**_

_Back to 2004._

_I freaked out "I have powers? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!". _

_He chuckled "It was for the best.."._

_I chuckled "I would've found out eventually"._

_He sighed as Jennifer gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl._

_As he said the chant, Tiffany interrupted "Wait, Chucky. First he has to choose". You see Glen had a alter ego, Glenda and he was acting as Glenda._

_He chuckled "I beg your pardon?"._

_She sighed "Sorry, SHE has to choose"._

_Dad growled "We don't have time for this shit!"._

_The cops were trying break in, but Jennifer, Stan and I yelled "HELP!"._

_Tiffany repeatedly said "CHUCKY DO THE CHANT!"._

_Glenda was muttering to herself, while the twins were crying._

_Dad yelled "EVERYBODY, JUST SHUT UP!". We all went silent, and he said_

"_There is a limit to how much I can take. If this is what it takes to be human, then I would rather take my chances as a supernaturally possessed doll that's less complicated". _

_Tiffany looked at Dad "You can't be serious"._

_He said "As a heart attack! Think about it, what's so great about being human anyway, you get sick, you get old! You can't get up anymore, I'm not looking forward to that"._

_Tiffany sighed "I wanna be Jennifer Tilly, I wanna be a star!"._

_Dad growled "And I don't wanna be your chauffeur! As a doll, I'm fucking infamous! I am Chucky, the killer doll and I dig it! I have everything I want a beautiful wife, an awesome daughter, a multi talented kid. This is who I am Tiff"._

_She sighed "It isn't enough for me, Chucky"._

_Dad looked upset "What are you saying?!"._

_She sighed "I'm leaving you Chucky and I'm taking Glenda"._

_He growled "Nobody leaves me. NOBODY"._

_He picked up a knife, attempting to throw it at Tiffany but Stan jumped in the way, and he died. Dad untied me, and said _

"_Let's go kid, we're leaving!". I sighed, picking him up and climbing out of the window and we took Redman's car to the hospital, I learnt to drive at age 14, years before I got shot._

_I sighed, holding Dad, asking the nurse "Is Jennifer Tilly here? I'm her assistant"._

_She pointed to the end of the corridor, when I heard voices, and Dad chopped his way through the door, I chuckled at him _

"_The Shining? You went in that direction?". He chuckled_

"_What can I say? The Ray family have a way of dramatic entrances"._

_He killed Tiffany, and said "Nobody leaves me. Nobody!"._

_I gasped and Glen cried, again the kid spoke Japanese "Arigato, Okasan". That translates to 'Thank you, Mother'. _

_Then Dad got hacked to pieces by Glen._

**Chapter 7: 5 years after**

_It had been 5 years since the day the twins were born. Tiffany switched hers an Jennifer's souls. Jennifer was in the Tiffany doll and Tiffany was in Jennifer's body. She transferred Glen and Glenda's souls into the bodies of the twins. Glen was the baby boy and Glenda was the baby girl. _

_After Tiffany, ahem, Jennifer wacked the nanny, Fulvia, to death with the doll, her eyes flashed green, I leaned against a cabinet, being 25 now, I lived with her, helping my half siblings, I said, scaring her_

"_Be careful Jennifer. Your Tiffany is showing". She hit my arm, as a joke _

"_Can you not!". I chuckled at her_

"_Sorry, Tiffany"._

_She cleared her throat "That's Mom to you"._

_I scoffed "Your not my real mom, your just my stepmother"._

_I walked out of the room, my arms raised inches above my head and into the backyard, with Glen in it, I ruffled his hair_

"_You alright, squirt?"._

_He was crying, I crouched to his level "Glen, what's wrong?"._

_He said "That arm came alive and tried to kill me!". I looked at the arm, it was Dad's. I picked it up_

"_I will get rid of this, just for you. Happy Birthday, Squirt". I walked back into the house, when Glenda walked past me_

"_You good kiddo?". She was pissed, _

"_Ugh, Maddie, your the only one who gets me. Mom obviously favors Glen because he's perfect". I put the arm in my cardigan pocket and crouched to her level, my hands on her shoulders_

"_Hey, listen. Don't say that. Nobody's perfect, Glen isn't, I'm not. Hell, did I tell about the time I got shot?"._

_She looked at me "You got shot? Tell me!"._

_I sighed "So, 9 years ago, when I was 16, a terrorist came into my gun and shot me. In my shoulder"._

_I showed her my stitch, she gasped "So cool!". I put my shirt up and I continued_

"_I fought for my life, but 4 years after, I woke up from a coma, and I met your mom"._

_She sighed "Awesome, see you soon, big sis!"._

_I chuckled as she ran off, I walked into the house, Tiffany asked_

"_What happened out there?"._

_I sighed "Dad sent this, to Glen to kill him". I took the arm out of my pocket, she sighed._

"_Wake him up and we'll get rid of him"._

_I nodded at her and ran up to the attic and grabbed the box, labeled 'Chucky'. I picked it up and took it to Tiffany's room, I opened the box, in it was the Heart Of Damballa, Dad's remains, old photos and a book labeled 'Voodoo For Dummies'._

_I sewed Dad's remains together, he needed a disguse, I gave him paler skin, darker red hair and dark overalls. I put melted plastic over his scars, making him looks more innocent. The fucked up eye was fixed too. I gave him darker overalls, and make the freckles come back._

_I grabbed the amulet and book, flipping to page 217, I read aloud_

"_Ade Du Damballa, AWAKE!". The lights flickered as Dad's eyes flicked open, he sat up groaning, and he looked at me_

"_Kid! Thanks for that, love what you did with me". I smiled_

"_So, where to, Pop?"._

_He said "Lakeshore, mail me there. Then you'll go undercover as an assistant". I hugged him and he hugged me_

"_I'll see you there"._

**To be continued!**


End file.
